


upside-down and backwards

by SyverneSien



Series: Sy's Helscraft Fics [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Dragon Hybrids, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Violence, Magic, Permanent Injury, Temporary Character Death, Two Shot, Video Game Mechanics, my helsmits again :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/pseuds/SyverneSien
Summary: Evil Bdoubleo100, nicknamed Tripleo or simply Trip. Average height, fair complexion, dark blue eyes. Typically wears a dark grey, long-sleeved shirt with a weapons belt across his chest, a black, high-collared vest, and black jeans with combat boots. He's never seen without a bandana covering the left side of his face, as his eye is missing due to an accident with one of the other Helsmits.Or, how Trip lost his eye.
Relationships: Cubfan135 & Ryan | GoodTimesWithScar, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sy's Helscraft Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213622
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters present in this fic belong to me :) enjoy!

“What did you do?” Buck growled threateningly, his low voice echoing in the dim corridor. He had his sword pointed directly at the chest of the other man, holding it steady, and they both knew that if the man on the other end moved, Buck wouldn’t hesitate to run him through.

Harvey didn’t answer, just looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

“Harvey…” Buck shifted his sword to the side and reached forward to grab Harvey by the front of his shirt.  _ “BadTimes…  _ what did you do to Trip, you  _ bastard?” _ Buck’s tone became sharper and he pressed the point of his sword against Harvey’s neck.

The other’s man’s expression twitched into a sneer. “I did nothing wrong,” Harvey hissed, narrowing silvery-violet eyes at the shorter Helsmit. “How was I supposed to know he wouldn’t respawn properly?”

Harvey had just turned up a few minutes earlier at Buck’s tundra base, carrying an unconscious Trip in his arms. It had seemed that Harvey had intended to simply dump the injured Helsmit with Buck and leave, but Buck wasn’t letting him go that easily.

“Explain,” Buck demanded. “Explain why Trip is half-blind, BadTimes.”

Harvey flinched at that. It had been a very long time since anybody had called him BadTimes--sometimes it was as if they had all forgotten the dragon-man’s original name. And Buck knew he was being a little unfair by spitting it back in Harvey’s face, but by Hels, Trip was missing an  _ eye _ and it was all Harvey’s fault, or at least that was what Buck was assuming, and Harvey hadn’t denied it yet.

“I put him in an infinite death loop,” Harvey breathed, and Buck could see his whisper in the cold air. “He was stuck there for a couple of days.”

“A couple of  _ days?!” _ Buck shrieked, eyes flaring purple with anger. Black dragon wings flapped out from his back in what was supposed to be an intimidation tactic, but it didn’t work, because Harvey spread his own wings in response. “A couple of  _ days, _ Harvey?!” Sparks crackled in the air as the tension grew in the hallway and Buck knew he needed to back off, even though he wanted to tear Harvey limb from limb--pitting two ender dragon hybrids against each other with an injured ally nearby would not end well for anybody.

“I didn’t know he wouldn’t respawn properly,” Harvey growled through his teeth. “I didn’t  _ know-” _

Buck let go of Harvey and took a step back. “You shouldn’t have left him there for a few days,” he said. “That’s just- I can’t believe you would-”

“I didn’t mean to!” Harvey shouted. “I didn’t  _ mean _ to, Buck, I built the trap and I forgot and I didn’t expect him to get stuck there so soon and I just-”

“Bullshit,” Buck snarled. “You don’t just not notice someone dying over and over again. You don’t just  _ forget _ that you’ve set a  _ death trap for him.” _ He pointed his free hand at Harvey accusingly. “I knew you were going to pull something like this. I  _ knew _ it.” His wings flared out as he narrowed his eyes.

Harvey wrung his hands together. “I don’t care if you blame me for it. I don’t care if Trip hates me for it. Just… make sure he’s okay?” There was a twinge of sadness in Harvey’s voice that was unusual, but Buck ignored it.

“Sure. Whatever. You know, we have something called  _ honour _ on this server, Harvey. It means that we don’t have any rules, and you can prank, kill, and hurt as much as you want, but most of us at least retain some  _ scrap _ of respect and conscientiousness while we’re doing it.” Buck prodded Harvey with his sword, urging him down the hall. “Get out. And if I ever see you on my property again, I’ll see how much  _ you _ like being slaughtered over and over again for a couple of  _ days.” _

The other dragon hybrid opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again. Harvey disappeared down the hall and out of Buck’s front door without another word, and Buck quickly locked the door behind him with a crackle of magic.

Then he turned to the room where Trip was, took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil drabble because I was inspired to write about Trip, Buck, and Harvey (even if this one didn't actually feature Trip despite it being all about his eye)! If there's anything I can clarify for y'all in the comments, don't hesitate to ask :D  
> Wanna know more about my Helsmits? Send me an ask on Tumblr @ slimetek!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, you thought this was a one-shot? SIKE. i felt like writing a second chapter. enjoy <3

“Trip?” Buck called softly, moving over to the bed. “You awake?”

Trip blinked a bleary eye up at Buck. “Yeah,” he grunted. “It was hard to ignore the yelling in the hall.”

“Sorry,” Buck said unapologetically. “I can’t believe he would do that. A couple of  _ days, _ by Hels…” He flicked his gaze over the other Helsmit, checking for any injuries aside from the obvious. “You look like shit.”

Trip snorted. “Thanks, Buck. I know I can always count on you to uplift me.” He set his head back against the pillow and sighed. “Well, at least we know now that infinite death loops start taking a toll on you after a while.”

“We should tell everyone,” Buck said. “Make sure they all know the consequences.  _ And _ what Harvey did to you-” His wings fluttered and Trip grabbed his arm.

“Calm down,” Trip warned. “You’ll break something.”

It wasn’t that Buck particularly cared about Trip--the two were allies in some regard--but more that Buck absolutely hated Harvey. It had started as a petty rivalry as the two ender dragon hybrids in Helscraft, each wanting to be better than the other, but then as Buck shifted away from simply being Evil Cub, Harvey seemed to go the other direction. He wasn’t  _ quite _ on the level of Evil Xisuma or Helsknight, but Buck had been concerned for a few seasons that he would get there soon, especially with Helsknight’s short escapade into Hermitcraft proving that it was possible for those without admin powers. Buck had been waiting for something like this to happen, something  _ bad, _ something that he could hold against Harvey and use to convince the other, more mild Helsmits that Harvey needed to be watched.

Buck folded his arms over his chest and slumped into a nearby chair. He took a deep breath while Trip stared at him with his one good eye. “I’m good,” he muttered, forcing his eyes back into their usual brown. “It’s fine.”

Trip gave a little sigh that could mean a hundred things or nothing as he reached up to pull one side of his bandana down over where his eye had been. “Look, an accident like this was bound to happen eventually, Buck.”

“So you think it was an accident?” Buck questioned, fighting to keep his voice even.

“I mean,  _ I _ wouldn’t have thought twice about a particularly annoying death loop, so yeah?” Trip shrugged. “I wish it hadn’t happened to  _ me, _ but…”

“People should still be warned,” Buck told him. “The other Helsmits have to know. So that this doesn’t happen again.”

“You’re right,” Trip replied. He reached up to absentmindedly touch the covered side of his face. “Maybe I should ask Fiver or Spector about a replacement.”

“You should,” Buck said. “And you should also probably get back to your base.” He extended a hand to help the other man up, and Trip took it gingerly. Buck hauled Trip to his feet and then let go, letting Trip steady himself against the wall.

For a moment, an odd expression flitted across Trip’s face. “Thanks, actually. For the potions and the bed…” Trip trailed off awkwardly. “Just… yeah.”

Buck nodded curtly. He didn’t exactly have  _ friends, _ but if he had to name one, it would probably be Trip. He was boisterous and sometimes bothersome, but at least he tended to stray away from destroying Buck’s things, and they’d worked together a few times. Didn’t mean either of them was any less reserved about being friendly, though.

After a moment’s consideration, Buck reached into a nearby chest, pulled out another potion of healing, and tossed it to Trip. “Just in case,” he said. He hesitated for another moment. “Do you want me to accompany you back?”

Trip shook his head. “I’ll be fine.” He cracked a smirk. “Besides, we wouldn’t want you ruining your tough guy image, eh?”

“Shut up.” Buck lightly hit Trip on the arm. “You know I don’t hate you or any of the other Helsmits.”

“Except Harvey,” Trip said.

“Except Harvey,” Buck agreed. “He’s definitely up to something nefarious. Aside from using an infinite death loop to  _ take your eye.” _

Trip patted Buck on the shoulder. “Well, you have fun with your conspiracy theories, man. I’ll see you later.”

Buck blinked at him. “You really don’t care that much about the eye?”

Trip shrugged. “It’s just an eye,” he said. “Worse things have happened.”

And with that, Trip left.


End file.
